bailemos
by zorojurotheronin
Summary: El cielo nocturno ya no parecía tan deslumbrante como antes.


_Dos grandes reinos se juntaban esa noche._

 _Una casualidad única, pues cuenta la leyenda que ambas familias se odiaban a morir._

* * *

Una joven de cabellos color caramelo, refulgentes como las estrellas, recogidos en un moño que dejaba su cara al descubierto, pero al mismo tiempo finos mechones rebeldes que decidían estar ondulados enmarcaban su cara; grandes ojos de color castaño y con un vestido de color celeste decorado con miles de flores de color turquesa, acompañado de finos guantes blancos que llegaban hasta sus codos y con una pequeña tiara de color plata adornada con pequeños zafiros, se había fugado del lado de su hermano, el rey; y merodeaba por el lugar con su mejor amiga y protectora, una joven de la misma edad con cabellos negros, ojos del mismo color y una armadura de caballero de color plata; ambas mofándose de lo estiradas que eran las personas del reino vecino.

Por su lado, un joven alto, con cabellos naranja, ojos marrones como chocolate líquido, portando un traje impecable de color negro y muy poca paciencia, intentaba evitar el salón tanto como le fuese posible.

* * *

 _Dicha noche se hizo historia._

 _Algo que nunca se había visto, ni nadie esperaba ver en ese lugar, había ocurrido._

* * *

Los músicos comenzaron a tocar cuando ambos reyes entraron al salón. Por supuesto, debido a tanto odio que se tenían, y el orgullo de ambos, entraron al salón al mismo tiempo, cada uno por su lado, siendo presentados al mismo tiempo.

El rey Isshin, de la familia Kurosaki, con su cara alta y una sonrisa deslumbrante, entró acompañado del brazo de su hermosa esposa Masaki, quien le sonreía con ternura a su esposo, y seguidamente con una sonrisa apologética a Sora de la familia Inoue, soberano del reino vecino; quien entró solo al salón con una sonrisa leve, dejando a muchos de sus súbditos desconcertados.

Ambos reyes tomaron asiento lado a lado, Sora con una silla vacía a su derecha, al igual que Isshin.

* * *

Cuando la música comenzó, pudo oírse un suspiro en dos lugares diferentes, y dos personas que se dirigían al salón.

* * *

A la entrada izquierda, anunciaron la entrada de la princesa Orihime, quien estaba sonrojada, acomodando su tiara sobre su cabeza y parecía haber perdido el aliento; acompañada de su guardiana. Sus súbditos aplaudieron, dándole la bienvenida.

Y, a la entrada derecha, al mismo tiempo, anunciaron la entrada del príncipe Ichigo, heredero al trono, quien tenía un gesto desinteresado y se veía aburrido.

Intercambiaron una mirada que podría interpretarse de odio, ambos se dirigieron a sus asientos y ocuparon sus respectivos lugares; Orihime con su leal guardiana parada a su derecha.

* * *

Luego de la presentación y los actos protocolares, el ambiente se tornó tenso y sucedió lo que todos veían venir.

Ambos reyes comenzaron a discutir, recurriendo a las agresiones físicas. Nadie se atrevía a separarlos, pues todos temían a sus soberanos.

* * *

La reina Masaki, a menudo alabada por su gran intelecto y sus ideas, decidió proponer algo insólito a su hijo para salvar la noche, quien se mostró escandalizado; y acto seguido decidió llamar a la guardiana de la princesa del reino vecino, quien al principio se mostró indecisa, pero luego accedió.

* * *

El príncipe Ichigo, con su épico ceño fruncido que parecía venir prediseñado en su rostro, se dirigió hacia la princesa Orihime y le pidió que le concediera la pieza que estaban tocando.

La princesa vio con un gesto irritado a su alrededor, su hermano seguía combatiendo con el otro rey en el piso, los súbditos se mostraban aburridos al igual que ella.

Dio un vistazo a su guardiana, quien le asintió, y a regañadientes tomó la mano del príncipe.

* * *

Ambos se dirigieron al centro del salón, sin atreverse a mirarse a la cara.

Él rodeó su cintura con el brazo que no tenía ocupado, y ella puso su brazo sobre el de él.

Lo dudaron unos segundos, y acto seguido comenzaron a bailar.

Los invitados dejaron de prestarle atención a la riña de los reyes, y se centraron en ese hecho insólito que ocurría frente a sus ojos, en el centro del salón.

* * *

Al principio fue incómodo para ambos, puesto que sus posturas estaban muy rígidas, ambos molestos y no se atrevían a mirar al otro; hasta que ella decidió dejarse llevar, y él, sabiendo que no había marcha atrás, también se dejó llevar por la música.

Los reyes, al notar que los murmullos habían cesado, levantaron sus miradas y quedaron atónitos ante la escena; dejaron la riña a un lado y cada quien ocupó su asiento.

La reina Masaki, por su parte, se mostraba muy emocionada y orgullosa de lo que había logrado.

* * *

La princesa estaba impresionada, puesto que el inconmovible (o eso había oído) príncipe Ichigo había accedido sin mediar palabra a lo que había sugerido su madre, y aparte parecía estar disfrutándolo.

Decidió examinar su rostro en búsqueda del más mínimo gesto de descontento, pero al voltear se encontró con que el príncipe estaba igual de impresionado que ella, y su típica expresión se había desvanecido, dando lugar a una expresión serena.

Ella se sonrojó y le sonrió tímidamente, y él, en retorno, le devolvió la sonrisa.

El cielo nocturno ya no parecía tan deslumbrante como antes.

* * *

Luego del increíble suceso de esa noche, las reuniones entre ambos reinos comenzaron a ser más regulares, puesto que los reyes decidieron arreglar sus diferencias en vez de pelearse todo el tiempo, dando lugar también a que el príncipe Ichigo y la princesa Orihime compartieran más tiempo juntos.

* * *

 _Y, dicen los rumores en el palacio que podrían llegar a unificarse ambos reinos algún día, pero nadie quiere apresurar las cosas._

* * *

 **an** hola ;D vi en algún lado *tos*facebook*tos* lo del concurso del IchihimeFC, y me pareció interesante, incluso me inspiró a escribir jijiji. me disculpo por la demora de recuérdame, me es difícil canalizar mi niño interior mientras hago cosas de gente adulta :'(


End file.
